


Another Chance

by cercatrova



Category: The Originals (TV), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ben wants to live to the fullest, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Partying, Pining, Possession, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercatrova/pseuds/cercatrova
Summary: Ben Hargreeves was still present when his siblings time-travelled again, but this time Ben was flung in another dimension and ended up possessing the body of one Klaus Mikaelson. Wanting to fully experience the life he had lost, Ben took advantage of this opportunity. Although he didn't actually expect to end up becoming friends with a sarcastic Harvest Witch, whom he couldn’t help but crush on.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Davina Claire, Ben Hargreeves/Davina Claire, Davina Claire & Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I'm back to writing fanfiction again. I thought I was over it but my friend decided to challenge me to write something for a certain rare pair in The Originals TV series fandom. (Her new favorite pairing is Klaus x Davina. *gags*)  
> So she challenged me to write a story about this rare pairing and she said to write the fic and make the romance between these two convincing.  
> Oh well, I couldn't resist the challenge even though writing this rare pairing makes me want to scream.
> 
> And here I am. I made a crossover and added Ben Hargreeves because he is my favorite character from the Umbrella Academy. This is going to be Ben Hargreeves possessing Klaus Mikaelson's body. But Klaus will be gaining back his consciousness every once in a while.  
> In short, this story is going to be a Ben x Davina (Bevina) and Klaus x Davina (Klavina) pairing.

Perhaps in another life, Ben would have passed on when he tried to stop Vanya from causing another apocalypse. Thankfully, in this timeline he managed to survive in the end and got the chance to time-travel with his siblings. This time they were aiming for the future.

However, Ben should have expected that something could go wrong like it always did when they time-travelled. Now, Ben found himself stuck inside the body of some supernatural creature - an Original Hybrid - named Klaus Mikaelson.

When he found out that he was alive once again, Ben was overjoyed, but it was only for a moment. The second he realized that he wasn't in his own body or even possessing the body of his brother - Klaus Hargreeves - Ben felt conflicted. Instead he was inside the body of an Original Hybrid who had a notorious reputation for terrorizing the current supernatural community of New Orleans.

Klaus Mikaelson was considered a monster by many. Perhaps Ben should not be surprised that he somehow ended up in the hybrid's body. Afterall, he was called the Horror for a reason. Ben could literally summon eldritch monsters from the portal in his stomach. Most of his enemies feared him more than his siblings, mainly because he could deliver gruesome deaths to anyone who opposed him.

Hence, during the first few days, Ben had simply observed the people around him, especially Klaus Mikaelson's other siblings, Elijah and Rebekah. He often eavesdropped on the two Originals to learn more about the situation he found himself in.

Apparently, Klaus had gotten some werewolf girl pregnant and from what he had learned, both the mother and child had died somehow a couple of months ago because they had been hexed by a witch named Monique Devereux. Now, Klaus had been grieving for his loss and had shut himself inside his art studio alongside his paintings. Fortunately, Ben was also an artist and had continued with the pretense of mourning and living like a hermit as Klaus had been doing for the past two months.

Ben should feel empathy for the Mikaelson's, but he had been dead and living as a ghost for far too long that he could not stop himself from wanting to explore the world once more. So it took only four days before Ben finally decided to go outside and see what the world had to offer.

When Elijah - Klaus' older brother - had asked him where Ben was going that afternoon, he had simply told the older brother, "I'm going out for a drink," which Ben had been wanting to do even before he died at the age of sixteen.

As he was walking out in the street, Ben used google maps in Klaus' cellphone to look for an interesting place to hang out. Despite years of being a ghost, Ben considered himself as a tech-savvy person after watching people use the ever-evolving electronic gadgets for years. However, instead of going to the bar and taking this opportunity to imbibe himself with something strong, Ben ended up buying an occult book from a bookstore and reading it at Starbucks with a matcha frappuccino in his hand.

From the corners of his eyes, he noticed some patrons eyeing him warily. Ben suspected that they were one of those supernatural creatures who lived in New Orleans and knew who Klaus was. They were probably wondering the reason the Original Hybrid was in Starbucks, sipping a frappuccino, and reading a book like any normal person. They probably found it odd to be seeing him out in the open - and in a coffee shop of all places - but Ben honestly couldn't care less.

He was tired of not fully existing and now that Ben had a body to experience being alive again. He won't waste his opportunity pretending to be mourning for someone he didn't even know at all.

Sipping his matcha frappuccino, Ben Hargreeves just simply ignored the strange looks he was receiving from a few people there. He continued to read the occult book in his hand. Ben had always been interested in the occult, especially after being stuck as a ghost for many years and mainly because he was a curious sort. He liked to learn more about things that are considered out of this world or anything that simply baffles the mind, like how he, his siblings and the others came to exist in his previous world. It always puzzled Ben the true reason why he and the others had powers. What was the purpose of their existence really?

Nonetheless, after arriving in that dimension, Ben no longer felt surprised to learn anything extraordinary, considering that he was currently inhabiting the body of a thousand year old Original Hybrid, who lived amongst the large supernatural community in New Orleans.

The other reason Ben ended up in Starbucks with a book in hand was because he wanted to be around people and because he just simply wanted to read. He had always been a nerd even before he died. He just loved books and he always spent his time reading when he wasn't either busy saving the world, studying or training.

"What the hell are you doing here, Klaus?" A female voice suddenly interrupted Ben's train of thought without warning.

He looked up and his eyes instantly landed on a beautiful young woman, who could be the same age as he was when Ben died.

He couldn't help but stare at her with his mouth half-agaped.

"What is with that stupid face? You looked like you haven't seen me before," the unknown girl remarked, sounding both half-amused and half-annoyed.

Well, Ben hadn't ever seen her before. However, judging from the girls' words so far, it seemed like Klaus knew her.

"Well, I'm also quite surprised to see you here as well," was Ben's only answer while adapting that british accent that most of the Mikaelson's were using.

"Not as surprised as I am though. I didn't even realize that you frequent Starbucks, much less have a taste for matcha - and is that an occult book you are reading?" the unknown girl said, openly curious now as she stared at the book that Ben had set on his table.

"You are very nosy, aren't you?" Ben observed out loud.

The girl simply huffed and said, "Why shouldn't I be? Considering that I still see you as a threat. It's only reasonable that I know what you are up to now after months of complete silence," the girl replied with a snotty tone.

"If you are that interested, then you might as well sit down and I will tell you all the things that I've been up to in the last two months. However, I promised you that I will simply bore you to death," Ben said to her with an amused smile and the strange girl looked somewhat surprised by his response.

Perhaps Ben might be acting too odd, but he couldn't help it. The girl was interesting and he just wanted to talk to her. Apart from Klaus' sister, Ben hadn't spoken to other girls his age in this universe.

"Are you seriously offering me a seat at your table and even speak to me?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"As you might have heard, I've been mourning and I've forced myself in isolation for months. It made me realize that human interaction is better than my self-imposed isolation to allow room for me to heal and move on," Ben said.

After carefully observing Klaus' siblings - Elijah and Rebekah - Ben had forced himself to practice conversing in such a formal way that would not incite suspicion. So it felt really strange when those words came out of his mouth. He knew that the real Klaus would certainly never admit those words to anyone, but he was currently not the real Klaus Mikaelson. He was Ben Hargreeves and if he must speak to the girl, then he better act like he wasn't a complete asshole.

After Ben's admission, the girl simply stared at him. She neither offered him condolence for his loss, which was a clear sign that the girl couldn't care less about him and probably viewed him as a heartless monster.

"You seemed different," the unknown girl noted out loud.

"I am," Ben admitted. "I feel different. I feel like a totally different person after I left the house for the first time in months. Perhaps losing the people you failed to protect could do that to you."

Another tensed silence followed after that and Ben was beginning to think that he was probably acting too out of character at the moment. Perhaps he should mind how he acted around people, but he felt the need to be himself around this girl. He didn't want to pretend to be someone else despite the fact that he was inhabiting the body that wasn't his own.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Hayley and your child. I would have done something to stop Monique's hex if I had known what she was planning." the girl blurted out and she seemed to realize what she had said because she instantly bit her lower lip.

 _So she is a witch then...and perhaps from that coven who killed Klaus' child and the mother,_ Ben thought. He was a bit troubled about this fact. Yet he was more curious about the witch and what her relationship was with the Original Hybrid.

"Come sit and talk to me," Ben couldn't help but offer again. He was tempted to ask for her name but he knew that would just reveal to the witch that Klaus' wasn't himself at all.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," was the girl's immediate response.

Ben noted how the girl anxiously glanced around them.

"And why is that?" Ben inquired.

"I don't want to be seen around you. You are my enemy Klaus and my coven would not approve if they see me interacting with vampires again," came the girl's explanation.

"I see…" Ben muttered as he carefully scrutinized the witch. "If you don't want to be seen with me, then I'll not stop you from leaving. You can leave now, if you want…"

The girl just looked at him like he was some kind of strange creature that she hadn't seen before. However, instead of leaving like Ben had suggested, the unknown girl sat herself in a chair across from him.

"I thought you don't want to be seen with me," Ben pointed out to her as soon as the girl sat down.

"Well, my curiosity got the better off me," the girl stated as she continued to regard him closely.

"Curious about what?" Ben inquired, frowning.

"You are not really Klaus Mikaelson, are you?" the girl asked while she narrowed her eyes at him.

Ben was astonished at the girl's question and so he could only stare at the girl for a moment.

 _Well, after hearing some witches hijacking the harvest ritual and possessing the bodies of people, I shouldn't be surprised that the witch immediately came to the conclusion the moment Klaus is acting oddly._ Ben inwardly thought.

"Ok, you got me," Ben said. "I'm not really Klaus Mikaelson. I'm just another ghost possessing his body."

"I thought as much, considering the Other Side is disintegrating and with many ghosts free to roam around," the girl said to him.

"What? What do you mean the Other Side is disintegrating? And how did you know about this?" came Ben's quick question.

"Because I've spoken to one of the ghosts. They told me that something is happening to the Other Side, which caused the ghosts to interact and affect the physical plane more easily. However, I'm a bit surprised that you manage to even possess a body, much less the body of Klaus Mikaelson." the witch stated while she raised her brow at him.

"When I was still alive, I was considered powerful. Monstrous even. People called me The Horror. Possessing the body of an Original Hybrid is not _that_ difficult," Ben said to the girl.

"Do you know how long you will be able to possess Klaus' body?" The girl asked him.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know how long I will be able to remain in this body," Ben replied. "I'm not even sure when Klaus' consciousness comes back to the surface. It could be any moment now."

"If you want to remain in that body, then perhaps you better come with me. I have something that might help with your situation," the girl told him quickly.

"What are you planning? And why do you even want to help me?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Because I plan to cut Klaus' sireline and I might be able to do that with your cooperation," the girl informed him. "So you can either come with me and let me help you remain in that body, or you can ignore my offer but risk the chance of being thrown out of that body the moment the real Klaus' comes to the surface."

Ben was silent for a while before he finally made a decision.

Of course, Ben Hargreeves wanted another chance to live again so he took the witch's offer and followed after her to an attic in St. Anne's Church.


End file.
